HONEYMOON
by Chelles
Summary: On their wedding night, everything was new again.


A/N: This fic is an early birthday present for the wonderful Aussieforgood. Thank you for all the help you've given me, and, above all for your friendship. I hope you have a fabulous birthday!

This fic was designed as a follow-up to "A Matter of Perspective," which I posted a couple months ago. It's not strictly necessary to read one to understand the other.

The format for this story, like its precursor, is of interconnected drabbles. If you put the first letter of the title of each drabble together, you'll find that they spell the title of the story.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.

I don't own CSI. Quotations are in italics. The first is from the Bible (Matthew 19:6) and the second is from Bayard Taylor.

* * *

_HAIR_

Her hair fascinated him. It was growing longer again, and its layers all intrigued him. He let the shorter ones curl around his fingers, and the longer ones slide between them.

His kisses moved from her lips to her cheeks to her hair. He buried his face in it and she moaned, tugging his hair to pull his lips back to hers.

"Leave my hair alone and kiss me, Gil."

"But, I love your hair."

His words were mumbled against her lips, and quieted altogether as her tongue rendered his incapable of speech.

* * *

_OBSESSED_

She thought it was fair to say she was obsessed with his face. Her fingers constantly played across his cheeks and chin. Bare or covered by a beard, she couldn't stop touching him there.

And, he loved it, if the sounds he made where any indication.

"Sara … God …"

* * *

_NEVER_

"Oh … yes …"

He slid up her body, trailing kisses across her skin. She waited until she could look into his eyes, then pushed on his shoulders, reversing their positions so she was on top of him. She knew his buttons, and she pushed them all as she made her way down his body.

"God …" he moaned. "I'll never leave you … never …"

She paused her movements and looked up at him, grinning. "That's the plan."

* * *

_ENERGY_

Grissom had confided when they first started dating that he feared he wouldn't be able to keep up with her. He had left it at that, allowing Sara to fill in the blanks as to _how_ he wouldn't be able to keep up.

During their years together, she had learned that she could out-work him, out-stare him, and even at times out-eat him.

But, she had never learned the secret of his boundless energy in _other_ areas.

"Oh … God …"

Grissom gave a purely self-satisfied smile, and let his lips descend on her body again.

* * *

_YOUNG_

She was so young … so young and beautiful. He still couldn't believe that such a young, beautiful, vivacious woman had fallen in love with him. Had chosen to spend her life with him.

And, even more amazingly, made him feel every bit as young as her.

* * *

_MINE_

"Mine," he whispered, kissing her cheeks. "Mine." Kisses to her breasts. "Mine." Kisses to her stomach.

Sara smiled at him and placed a long, lingering kiss over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her lips. "Mine."

Grissom's eyes darkened, and he gave her a look so full of love it brought tears to her eyes. "Since the day we met."

* * *

_ONE_

Grissom held her eyes as his body joined with hers, watching the pure emotion that ran through them.

Of all the moments of their intimacy, this was his favorite. The look in her eyes and the feeling of her completely surrounding him as he first slid into her took his breath away and filled his heart with amazing joy.

_No longer two, but one … _

* * *

_OCEAN_

Oceans … his blue eyes were like oceans, and she was drowning in them, unable to look away for a moment. His passion, his desire, his love, and his very soul were laid bare for her in his eyes.

Love. So much love.

The tears in her eyes spilled over as she clung to his shoulders, her nails scraping across his skin.

* * *

_NEWLYWEDS_

Wrapped up in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest, Sara picked up Grissom's hand and began playing with his fingers. She ran her fingertips over the solid band at the base of his ring finger again and again.

"It's real, isn't it?" she whispered.

"It is," Grissom affirmed, kissing the top of her head. "Everything is different now."

"Mm-hm," Sara agreed, planting a kiss on his chest. "Now, I love you even more."

Grissom rolled them so he could look into her eyes. "_I love thee, I love but thee / With a love that shall not die / Till the sun grows cold, / And the stars grow old..._" He kissed her lips. "I love you, Sara. Always."

_Fin_


End file.
